Helpy
Helpy is a miniature-sized character of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, making his first debut in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Helpy has a very similar appearance to Funtime Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, with white and purple colors, albeit Helpy is smaller and chubbier. Helpy also lacks an endoskeleton, a speaker, inner-wirings, and face-plates. His overall description has many similarities with the characters' designs in the game series' noncanonical spin-off FNaF World, being a more friendly-looking character. He lacks Bon-Bon on his right hand, leaving with both four-fingered hands. He has buckteeth, circular pink cheeks, and blue eyes. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Helpy has numerous appearances in the game, including minigames, the catalog, etc. In the catalog where the player can buy products for the pizzeria, Helpy is seen in the bottom right of the screen. His animations include stroking his chin, hopping in excitement, and dancing in several ways. Helpy appears in most mini-games, where he tests the items bought by the player. Several minigames where he does not actually appear include "Duck Pond", "Fruity Maze Arcade", "Midnight Motorist Arcade", "Candy Cadet", "Lemonade Clown", "Fruit Punch Clown", "Security Puppet", and "Prize King" minigames (although for a lot of these minigames, it is assumed that Helpy is seen in the first person). After the animatronic salvaging, Helpy appears during the summary results. If the player does not receive any lawsuits, Helpy will excitedly hop. If the player receives any lawsuits, Helpy will cover his face in shame. After the player is given lawsuits, he is seen sitting next to the desk wearing glasses while writing on documents while the player resolves the lawsuit. If the player does not have enough money to pay the lawsuit, Helpy will look shocked before receiving the Certificate of Bankruptcy. Helpy also appears in The Office during the player's gameplay of protecting themselves from the salvaged animatronics, where he is on top of the monitor as a toy. Clicking on his nose emits a honk, like from previous games. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Helpy reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Helpy appears in the Office randomly when the player lowers the monitor down, seen standing on top of one of the television screens. The player has only few seconds before clicking on Helpy to make him disappear. Failure to click on him will result in a loud air horn blow, distracting the player. The challenges in which Helpy appears are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Helpy returns in the Help Wanted, where he appears on the level select monitor screen during the "The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience". He also cameos in Freddy's Parts and Service level, where his head is on the cap stuck in Freddy's mouth. There is also a very rare chance of Helpy appearing behind the monitor, standing lifelessly. He is also a prize that can be unlocked once the player collects 25 Faz-Tokens. Category:Characters